Peppa attempts to steal hamilton tickets
peppa: come on georg georgette: we've got to get those hamilton tickets poopa: After the war I went back to New York A-After the war I went back to New York I finished up my studies and I practiced law I practiced law, Burr worked next door Even though we started at the very same time Alexander Hamilton began to climb How to account for his rise to the top? Man, the man is Non-stop Gentlemen of the jury, I’m curious, bear with me Are you aware that we’re making hist’ry? This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation The liberty behind Deliberation (Non-stop) I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt With my assistant counsel Co-counsel Hamilton, sit down Our client Levi Weeks is innocent Call your first witness That’s all you had to say Okay One more thing Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room? Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room? Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room? Soon that attitude may be your doom (aww) Why do you write like you’re running out of time? Write day and night like you’re running out of time? Ev’ry day you fight, like you’re running out of time Keep on fighting In the meantime Non-stop Corruption’s such an old song that we can sing along in harmony And nowhere is it stronger than in Albany This colony’s economy’s increasingly stalling and Honestly, that’s why public service Seems to be calling me (he’s just non-stop) I practiced the law, I practic’ly perfected it I’ve seen injustice in the world and I’ve corrected it Now for a strong central democracy If not, then I’ll be Socrates Throwing verbal rocks At these mediocrities (aww) Hamilton, at the constitutional convention I was chosen for the constitutional convention There as a New York junior delegate Now what I’m going to say may sound indelicate (aww) Goes and proposes his own form of government (what?) His own plan for a new form of government (what?) Talks for six hours The convention is listless Bright young man Yo, who the f is this? Why do you always say what you believe? Why do you always say what you believe? Ev’ry proclamation guarantees free ammunition for your enemies Why do you write like it’s Going out of style? Write day and night like it’s Going out of style? Ev’ry day you fight like it’s Going out of style Do what you do Alexander? Aaron Burr, sir It’s the middle of the night Can we confer, sir? Is this a legal matter? Yes, and it’s important to me What do you need? Burr, you’re a better lawyer than me Okay I know I talk too much, I’m abrasive You’re incredible in court You’re succinct, persuasive My client needs a strong defense You’re the solution Who’s your client? The new U.S. Constitution? No Hear me out No way A series of essays, anonymously published Defending the document to the public No one will read it I disagree And if it fails? Burr, that’s why we need it The constitution’s a mess So it needs amendments It’s full of contradictions So is independence We have to start somewhere No No way You’re making a mistake Good night Hey What are you waiting for? What do you stall for? (what?) We won the war What was it all for? Do you support this constitution? Of course Then defend it And what if you’re backing the wrong horse? Burr, we studied and we fought and we killed For the notion of a nation we now get to build For once in your life, take a stand with pride I don’t understand how you stand to the side I’ll keep all my plans Close to my chest (wait for it, wait for it, wait) I’ll wait here and see Which way the wind Will blow I’m taking my time Watching the Afterbirth of a nation Watching the tension grow I am sailing off to London I’m accompanied by someone Who always pays I have found a wealthy husband who will keep Me in comfort for all my days He is not a lot of fun, but there’s no one who Can match you for turn of phrase My Alexander Angelica Don’t forget to write Look at where you are Look at where you started The fact that you’re alive is a miracle Just stay alive, that would be enough And if your wife could share a fraction of your time If I could grant you peace of mind Would that be enough? Alexander joins forces with James Madison and John Jay to write a series of essays Defending the new United States constitution Entitled The Federalist papers The plan was to write a total of twenty-five essays The work divided evenly among the three men In the end, they wrote eighty-five essays, in the span of six months John Jay got sick after writing five James Madison wrote twenty-nine Hamilton wrote the other fifty-one How do you write like you’re Running out of time? Write day and night like you’re Running out of time? Ev’ry day you fight Like you’re Running out of time Like you’re Running out of time Are you Running out of time? How do you write like tomorrow won’t arrive? How do you write like you need it to survive? How do you write ev’ry second you’re alive? Ev’ry second you’re alive? Ev’ry second you’re alive? They are asking me to lead I am doing the best I can To get the people that I need I’m asking you to be my right hand man Treasury or State? I know it’s a lot to ask Treasury or State? To leave behind the world you know Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State department? Treasury Let’s go Alexander I have to leave Alexander Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now Helpless They are asking me to lead Look around, isn’t this enough? He will never be satisfied He will never be satisfied Satisfied Satisfied He will never be satisfied Satisfied Satisfied History has its eyes on you I am not throwin’ away my shot I am not throwin’ away my shot I am Alexander Hamilton I am not throwin’ away my shot gurhe: what was that poop: a hamilton son everyone explodes Category:Terrible programme Category:Cracktastic Category:What kind of Article is this?!